


Say Not Soft Things

by Selden



Category: The Little Mermaid - Fandom
Genre: Hans Christian Andersen - Freeform, Post canon, Villanelle, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selden/pseuds/Selden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disney and Andersen, Ariel caught in the middle. Also, a lol!villanelle.</p><p>Written for the prompt 'say not soft things' at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/31_days/">31_days</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Not Soft Things

 

 

Say not soft things, my darling girl, to me

You left your shoes together with your crown,

You open up your mouth within the sea

 

And take salt water like a salary.

Show me your face, girl, that sharp smile or frown

Say not soft things, my darling girl, to me.

 

Take all my lands and castles as your fee

Take inland water, deep and soft and brown.

Don’t open up your mouth within the sea.

 

Take string bikinis and a golden key,

Take my assurance, girl, take up your gown,

Say not soft things, my darling girl, to me.

 

You walk a little slowly, girl, for me

But that I’ve never told you, set it down.

You open up your mouth and breathe the sea.

 

I’ll bring you canes all tipped in ivory

I’ll bring you red shoes and take you to town,

Say not soft things, my darling girl, to me.

You open up your mouth within the sea.

 

 


End file.
